


The Lawyer of My Life

by Lazy-Jane (greekgeek68)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dean is an asshole, Eggsy is a cinnamon roll, Eggsy is smart, Harry and the Knights and Merlin are lawyers, I named Merlin Anthony Morgan, Kingsman is a law firm, Lee Harry and Anthony went to school together, Lee was a military man, M/M, Non-agent AU, Rating May Change, Tags to be added, Too pure for this world, anthony/merlin is sassy, daisy needs a fit family, lawyer AU, like a genius, michelle is just stuck, multi-chapter, please bear with me, the best law firm, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgeek68/pseuds/Lazy-Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin is a young man who needs some help. He is forced to run drugs for his step-father and his gang to protect his mom and sister. One night that help arrives in the form of Harry Hart. The gentlemanly stranger saves Eggsy by helping him realize his true potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lawyer of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lawyer!Harry and Drug-runner!Eggsy AU. It will be several chapters long but no more than 5. It will hint at the movie but not much. This is a work in progress, so please be patient. I have a plan but not a ridiculously well thought out one. I am playing this by ear. I want to thank Lia for bringing this idea to light, and for being an awesome friend, soundboard and trash heap partner. If you have questions please please feel free to ask on tumblr. I am the blogger for Saundrasays.tumblr.com (multi-fandom, main-blog) and saundrasrambles.tumblr.com (my writing blog that was just started).
> 
> ~~Lots of love from me to you!  
> Saundra

The sun had sunk below the horizon-making the overcast sky even darker. The well lit office hid the change from its occupants. The building was 3 floors- the first being nicely decorated with a receptionist and several soundproof rooms clients. The second floor was the library and conference room and the third was private offices of the building occupants: The Kingsman Lawyers.  
  


Kingsman was the most prestigious law firm in the UK. The Lawyers were know as the modern day knights of the round table. Each person had a specific skills set that led to them accepting specific cases. The Kingsman were renown for their impeccable taste and excellent manners; real honest gentleman. The Leader of the Kingsman was a man by the name of Harry Hart. He started the firm shortly out of Law School using his trust fund. He and two classmates-Lee Unwin and Anthony Morgan-were going to run it together. Lee had some unforeseen circumstances that required him to go into the military to support his young family. Together Anthony and Harry decided to continue with beginning the world's first and only gentleman law firm. That was the best and worst decision they ever made. As the firm gained popularity, Harry and Anthony became aware of the need for more help. Anthony was a computer science and political science dual major graduate, technically not a lawyer. Anthony was the one who put the ad out for a new lawyer. He was also the one who had to deal with the immense response that came with it. He created the requirements for applicants and the trials they would go through to be eliminated until the last one standing won the position. The intern system was a clear blessing because Kingsman was still gaining more cases then they could handle and Harry-moral-compass-of-gold-Hart loathed turning people away. Harry believe it was their job as Kingsman to help anyone who came through the doors. That led to Anthony hiring two counselors/receptionists and getting connected with various charities and organizations to help those that needed it. Harry also didn't believe in charging more than can be afforded. Each fee was discussed after the case had been finished.  
  


They were exceptional, the 8 Kingsman Lawyers and 2 receptionists. They had recently finished a case where a woman was suing for her kids back, certain the father was unfit. She had come back to thank Nathan for his help.  
  


"You're all so noble and kind. Modern day knights of the round table. Mr. Hart has the moral compass of Galahad. Mr. Morgan works technology like magic." The comment was made with gratitude but it struck a chord in Harry. The next firm conference was when he brought it up, and the idea was meet without any hostility. That meeting resulted in the 8 lawyers getting 'knighted'. Anthony was dubbed Merlin, Harry was dubbed Galahad, James was dubbed Lancelot, Matthew was dubbed Percival, Brian was dubbed Gawain, David was dubbed Kay and Nathan was dubbed Tristan. Andrew and Sophia were content without the knighthoods. They were the lawyers of Kingsman and proud of it too.  
  


Harry Hart looked up from his file covered desk to see moonlight creeping through his window. He cleaned up and the files for his current case and headed down to the first floor. He passed Andrew and bid him a good night, trusting him to lock up like always. When he exited the building, he decided to take the long way home through the less safe neighborhood just to clear his head a bit. Harry had been working on this case for a few days and hasn't seen a breakthrough. He needed the walk to relax, to stop thinking, to just be for even a moment. The fresh air couldn't hurt.  
  


Harry set off at a leisurely pace. He wanted to enjoy his time outside. He passed the low rent housing and was passing a pub called "Black Prince" when he heard a crash. He normally would have kept walking, but stopped when he heard a young man shout.  
  


"I ain't running drugs no more. I ain't taking that risk again." Harry could hear the distress in the voice but also the determination to stand his ground.  


"Damn it Muggsy. Dean said you had to do it Client 25 needs his Vicodin." A gravelly voice leered.  


"NO! I ain't running it. Tell Dean to kiss my ass." The young man spit back.  


"Dean ain't gonna be happy when we tell him dat. He might get angry. Remember the last time he got angry, Muggsy?" The rough voice questioned.  


"Dean lays anofer finger on me mum, I'll kill him." The young 'Muggsy' snarled.  


"Who 'aid anyfing bout his finger?" The other man sneered.  


"Fuck off, you ass!" Harry heard the sound of a punch landing. He winced in sympathy for the young man.  


"Muggsy! Now you've gone an done it." A new voice chimed in and Harry felt a dark satisfaction that the young man landed the first punch. The statement was accompanied by the sounds of a fight drifted to the mouth of the alley.  


Harry tapped the side of his glasses-a special make Merlin crafted to help read people on a deeper level. The lens turned night vision and another tap zoomed in. Harry saw the 7 on 1 fight not in the young man's favor. Harry made a snap decision and walked slowly down the alley. As he arrived the young man had lost his element of surprise and visibly losing the fight.  


"7 on 1 is a little unfair. If you ask me." Harry cut in. The scuffle stopped and the 8 men looked at him. the 7 thugs looking confused and the young man looked up at him in worry.  


"Old man, you best get outta 'ere. You gonna get 'urt." The leader of the thugs said. Harry looked down his nose at him and saw 'Muggsy' nodding his head.  


"Very Well. I will go. Pardon the interruption." Harry turned to walk away, trying to ignore the guilt burning in his throat.  


"If yous lookin' for anofer rent boy, try lookin' on Smith Street." A thug leered. Harry froze. Anger thrumming through his veins. He unbuttoned his jacket and walked back down the alley. He tried to calm his rage but was unsuccessful.  


"Manners maketh man. Do you know what that means? No? Let me show you." He tossed his jacket to the young man. He took his umbrella and rammed it into some thug's stomach. he then misdirected a punch into another's mouth knocking loose a tooth. The fight then erupted into a mess of limbs and blood. When all 7 thugs were laying still on the ground he turned to the young man who was shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking at him in awe and wonder. He pointed his umbrella at his face. Harry was pleased to see when his hands shot up the jacket was still held loosely in hand.  


"Well that was something you shouldn't have seen. Can I trust you to keep quiet about it? Harry demanded.  


"Bruv, if there's one fing I can do, it's keep me mouth shut." The young man held out his Jacket. Harry took it with a murmured thank you. "That was pretty amazing by da way. Thank you." Harry couldn't help the smirk cross his lips.  


"You are welcome. I need to go now. Have a good evening." Harry said walking towards the street he came from. He heard footsteps being him.  


"Going dis way too. Thanks again." The young man made to cross the road.  


Harry reached out before he was aware he moved. The young man looked up, curious. Harry's breathe caught. The young man had a handsome face and nice jawline, pretty blue-green eyes and brown hair, nice mouth and well built frame. Harry blinked and refocused, planting a bug. "Can you give me your name?"  


"Gary Unwin, people call me Eggsy." The young man beamed. "what's your name?"  


"My name is Harry Hart. Have a good evening Eggsy." Harry dipped his head and turned away. He hurried home listening to the footsteps fade from earshot.  
  


Harry arrived home and entered his office. He had put a nice scotch beside his laptop as he watched the green dot move closer to Eggsy's home. He turned up the volume and began delving deeper into the young man's files. It wasn't long before he heard the slamming of a door that wasn't his. Harry picked up his drink, getting ready for the bug to begin transmitting.  


"Mum?" The voice was quiet, and scared. He heard a frantic gasp.  


"Eggsy! You need to go. Baby, Dean's gonna--" She was cut off by her own yelp of pain.  


"MUGGSY! You fucking prick!!" An echoing slap didn't make Harry flinch. "who was the grandad in da alley? Who 'as wif ya? Tell me! NOW!" Each sentence was punctuated with a slap.  


"I don't know what you're on about! I don't have a fuckin' clue! No one was wif me." Eggsy denied.  


"I could kill you right here, right the fuck now. Wif dis knife, If you don't tell me!" Dean roared.  


"Dean ! Leave him alone! Eggsy, baby, leave." Michelle intervened.  


"Shut up, woman. I'll kill you too." Dean snarled.  


Harry decided now would be the best time to interfere. He turned on the mic and spoke-scaring the shit out of everyone from the sound of it. "I have enough information to out you away for many years Dean Allen Baker. You will not touch another member of this family or I will use that information to forever ruin your life. Eggsy- come to the crossing of Charleston and Saville. I will meet you there." Harry ended the transmission and sighed. He wondered at his own actions for a moment but still got up and headed to the kitchen. It was nearing the early hours of the morning but the young man could use some food. Harry made a few sandwiches and prepared tee. He turned the sheets int he guest bedroom and readied the guest en suite for use. When finished he saw Eggsy's bug signalling his location near the crossing. Harry headed out to meet him.  


"Eggsy, Are you okay? no injuries?" Harry questioned upon the man's arrival. Harry saw him shake his head but saw the fingerprint shaped bruises on his neck, the red line from the knife, the burst blood vessels in his face where the slaps landed.  


"I'm jus' fuckin' lost, bruv." Eggsy said. Harry nodded in agreement.  


Well, come along. We can talk in my home. I'm going to shelter you until you can go home-safely. I am quite interested in you safety. Let us head inside." Harry began walking to his home, concerned at the lack of vocalization. He ushered Eggsy of him to have him sit and eat. He gave Eggsy the sandwiches and tea and waited to see if he would move. When a few minutes passed with Eggsy not moving Harry gave him a nudge. "Eat, Eggsy. We will talk then." At his urging, Eggsy ate and drank his fill and Harry was please to note it put the man back to sorts.  


"Harry Hart, dat your name? Can you tell me what the fuck is happening?" Eggsy asked.  


"My name _is_ Harry Hart. I'm the head lawyer and creator of Kingsman Law Firm. I couldn't let you be beaten to death by those thugs so I intervened. Then I placed a bug on you to keep and eye on you. I couldn't allow you to be beaten by your step-father, so I told you to come here. I have decided to offer you a place to stay. I want you to be safe now and later. I wanted to offer my services but first wanted you to see I wasn't a crazy psycho.  


"'offer my services' for what?" Eggsy repeated.  


"Well, I can help you put Dean away. I can help you get your mum help. I can help you become Daisy's guardian. I can get Dean and Michelle divorced. I could get you set back on track for school, military, gymnastics or a job. There is a number of things I could do." At the overwhelmed look on Eggsy's face, Harry continued. " Or we can just see my law firm, meet everyone and you can think it over. We can discuss this all later. Come along, I have the guest room all set up for you. I have some old clothes too." Harry showed Eggsy the guest room and bathroom. After the tour,, they bid each other a good night and went to their rooms.  


Eggsy flopped into the best best he will ever see and fell into a dreamless sleep. Harry slid under his blankets and thought over the day's events and came to the realization that he wouldn't change anything he had done today.

**Author's Note:**

> So, shall I keep going? Should I quit now? What are your thoughts and reactions? Please drop me a line.  
> Also please note that I have a fic in progress on my profile. I have been having a lot of real life issues recently. I am trying to get back into writing and I will finish it! I will, Promise.  
> remember my blogs: Saundrasays and saundrasrambles you are welcome to visit. I will be using the tag TLOML for this fic.
> 
> Also I think the layout will get changed later. It seems really close together. Am I the only one? Tips on how to properly post would be lovely.


End file.
